freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 086
Anti-Nova I is the eighty-sixth chapter of the Freezing series, sixth chapter of Volume 13 and fifth chapter of the 11th Nova Clash Arc. Title Notes Anti-Nova is the name of the weapon wielded by the first Pandora, Maria Lancelot and later Chiffon Fairchild. The weapon consists of a large gauntlet that can be manifested on both arms and two large hovering shields. Synopsis As the Type-Amelia Nova approaches the Solar Furnace and the two Nova remain at large, several high-ranking Genetics Pandora and their Limiters join the Chevalier under Su-Na Lee's command to eliminate their enemies. However, the forces converged on the other two Nova leave the Type-Amelia unopposed save for Chiffon, Satellizer, and an armless Rana with their Limiters. Due to the severity of the situation, Chiffon states that she will fight alone. She deploys the totality of her Volt Weapon '''Anti-Nova' and opens her eyes for the first time in the series. Her eyes resemble the Nova's.'' Summary Headquarters is rushing to relay information on the three Nova to Gengo as well monitor the safety of the Photon Generator - Solar Furnace. Gengo orders the Unknown-Type Nova aiming for the generator to be stopped immediately as no other Pandora are available. The Chevalier receive the order, but they are fending against the Nova's whips. When one of them is about to be killed, a line of hovering swords blocks the whips. It's wielder is Holly Rose, having deployed her sword Volt Weapon, Victory Pledge and assembling them in her special formation: Sentinel Sword: Excalibur allowing her to repel the Nova's whips. Louis joins Holly on the battlefield. Su-Na watches the Chevalier and Genetics Pandora fight together, disliking their diversion tactics when she wants to obliterate the Nova's core. Second Lieutenant Remmington informs Su-Na she and her squad must intercept the Unknown-Type from attacking the Solar Generator. However, the other Unknown-Type releases seventy Type-Maria clones from its body, forcing the Pandora into hand-to-hand combat formation. Cassie Lockheart and Julia Munberk then arrive with their Limiters. Recognizing their talent as world-ranked Pandora, Su-Na finds them very useful, despite them both being with only one arm. Holly asks their commander for her orders, but Su-Na finds Holly's question ridiculous. Pandora of their caliber should pick which they prefer and finish it. When Gengo is alerted that the Unknown-Type near the Solar Furnace is still moving, he also alerted of five others arriving outside the generator: West Genetics' Rana Linchen, Satellizer L. Bridget, Chiffon Fairchild, Eugene, and Kazuya Aoi. Gengo is startled upon hearing Chiffon's name, wondering if Scarlett knew about her, but Chiffon may be their only hope. Howard is also alerted of his daughter's presence at the site of a Nova Clash. He orders his secretary to contact Gengo immediately, as he refuses to see his daughter killed. Rana wonders if they are going to take down the Nova by themselves. Chiffon replies with an "of course," since those who cause trouble need to be punished. Since there are only five of them, Satella wants to know if Chiffon has any ideas. Chiffon says she's got only one, and it's essentially to put their lives on the line. Suddenly, in a powerful wind force, Chiffon summons two gauntlets that materialize on her arms, and two large metallic shields hovering at her side, finishing with four sharp spikes on her back. Before an astonished Rana, Satellizer, and Kazuya, Chiffon Fairchild has materialized the totality of her Volt Weapon Anti-Nova. Only Eugene is unfazed; rather, he is sad Chiffon must go to such lengths. Kazuya asks President Chiffon of her form. Chiffon asks them to wait here. The world's strongest Genetics Pandora finally opens her eyes to reveal yellow eyes that have a strange, uneven line in the middle of each of her pupil like the Nova. Chiffon declares that she will fight alone. Event Notes *Holly, Louis, Julia, Cassie, Kyoichi, Satellizer, Rana, Kazuya, Chiffon, and Eugene arrive at the site of the 11th Nova Clash to fight. *Chiffon Fairchild deploys the totality of her weapon and opens her eyes for the first time in the series. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters